


Together Forever

by Mimi (Mimi_Wontaek)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Ambiguous Gender Reader, Ambiguous Relationships, Fairy Kim Kibum, Gen, Magic-Users, Witch's Familiar Kim Kibum, witch reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Wontaek/pseuds/Mimi
Summary: You're tasked with sorting out a magical beast disturbing a village, but there's more to it than you expected.Request from tumblr





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from Tumblr, I don't remember what the request was but I think it was something to do with Key being a familiar or something? Anyway since it's short I'll just post the whole thing instead of it being 2 parts like it is on tumblr  
> -Mimi

Fairies were uncommon as familiars. Usually people had cats, bats, owls and other creatures that regular humans were familiar with, pardon the pun. However, you had found yours was a fairy. A sassy fairy. He got you into a lot of trouble in school: you were often reprimanded for not being close enough with your familiar. On more occasions than you care to remember in fact, and at first you hated having this unruly fairy as your companion. But as you became more than just a child trying to do well and realised that he was just trying to liven up your dreary school days, which you often complained about, you came to understand just how lucky you were.

“Oi, Y/N! Stop daydreaming and get a move on. We have to reach the town by nightfall, remember?” Kibum’s voice ripped you from your reverie and you remembered what your current task was.  
“Oooops, sorry!” You apologised catching up to your small companion. “Didn’t mean to fall behind.”  
“Obviously.” He rolled his eyes, sitting atop your head as you caught up.  
“Right, so where would this beastie be hiding?” you asked, having forgotten the fine details of your mission.  
“You wrote notes didn’t you? Look at them silly.” You rummaged in you bag to pull out your small notebook.  
“Oh great, it only comes out at night.” You didn’t mind the dark, it’s just that monsters and creatures of darkness are significantly more powerful during the night. As you’d heard whispers on the road into town of more powerful things in the woods than the beast you had been hired to get rid of, you were uneasy at the thought of being ill-prepared.  
“Let’s ask around, I know that look.” You looked at Kibum, “You’re worried about what that merchant said aren’t you?” Kibum always knew.  
“Maybe a little.”  
“Don’t worry so much, just ask around to see if you can get any more details from anyone. Simple fix.”

Oh, how you wished he was right.  
“KIBUM!” you screamed, running to him, begging any deity to let you reach him in time. The monster you had been sent to eliminate was just a lure. A fiercely powerful malevolent witch with nothing but malice in her heart was luring out benevolent witches and wizards to steal their power and their souls, and to use their body parts for potions. You’d heard of people who used magic for malevolent purposes, but you hadn’t ever expected to come up against one. You defeated the target but then she appeared with some force, flinging you into a tree and pinning you there.  
“Oh? A fairy? I’ve heard that only special people have fairies. I wonder what special thing I’ll find when I take you apart.” She looked at Kibum once again, licking her lips. “And I’m always in need of more fairy bits.” Complete and utter terror surged through you, you had to help him! You pulled and struggled against your bindings until you finally fell to the ground immediately sprinting to Kibum. As you manage to get to your feet, as if everything was in slow motion, you saw a sinister orb aimed at your immobilised fairy familiar.

As you reached out your hand to protect him you realised you hadn’t gotten there in time, but she had also sent another blast at you, which consequently knocked you in the same direction as Kibum. Your ears rang; your vision was hazy, but you stumbled to your feet regardless. You had to find Kibum. You had to get him out of here.  
“Kibummie? Kibummie please, say something.” You croaked, looking desperately for him.  
“Ugh. Y/N?” you heard his voice and nearly cried in relief. You rushed to him, kneeling beside him and picking him up in your cupped hands gently as you could, your hands shaking excessively.  
“You’re okay! We have to go!” you whispered harshly struggling to get back onto your feet as you made a break for the village.

You huffed as you sprinted through the woods, cautious of the small fairy in your hands.  
“Kibummie?” you rasped, eyes trained on the path ahead.  
“Mn.” He responded, faintly. His glow was dimming: you knew you didn’t have much time left to get help.  
“Please stay with me, don’t fall asleep. I need you.” You begged, trying not to cry.  
“Ah, you’re exaggerating.” He said, barely above a whisper. You fought the urge to look down and cry begging him to stop joking, and let out a humourless laugh.  
“If only.” you said, trying to keep yourself together, but as your voice cracked you tripped over some gnarled roots faceplanting the floor as you forced your arms to keep Kibum safe. You expected him to make a smartass comment, and when he didn’t your heart dropped to the pit of your stomach.  
“Kibum?” you asked as you cautiously pulled your arms toward your body as you sat up. 

 

Tears dripped from your chin as Kibum didn’t move in your hands as you called his name. You slowly got to your feet, eyes still on Kibum as you shuffled through the trees. This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t be- he can’t be. That’s impossible. Kibum is your familiar, your best friend, your partner. His name fell from your lips almost silently as you mindlessly walked until someone blocked your path, your gaze wandered from Kibum for the first time in what felt like an eternity.  
“A-are you alright?” it was a villager,”Di-did you slay the beast?” you nodded wordlessly, tears still falling down your cheeks. “W-what happened? Why ar-” he stopped mid-sentence as his gaze fell upon Kibum in your hands. You gaze returned to him as well, and you crumpled to the ground wailing his name in despair. You held him gently to your chest as your emotions took hold. Try as they might the villagers could do nothing to ease your pain. The elder of the village called for someone to contact your boss, to inform them of your inconsolable state. 

But you didn’t notice any of that. All you could feel was pain. An encompassing emptiness that drowned out everything else. You couldn’t even hear your own sobs anymore. All you could think of was Kibum. You didn’t save him. He was gone. There was nothing you could do to get him back. That witch had taken him from you. She stole him. Kibum...Kibum…

You awoke to the sun streaming through a window. You closed your eyes again until memories of what happened flooded your mind and you leapt from the bed and frantically searched for Kibum.  
“Y/N…” your head snapped in the direction of the window. But you couldn’t see anyone. You thought it sounded like Kibum. You stood frozen at your own thoughts. But he- Kibum was- Your Kibummie is-  
“Y/N I’m right here.” you turned your head back to the window again, walking slowly towards it, tears falling down your cheeks once again. This was your imagination pulling a cruel trick. But you reached out to the window nonetheless.  
“No, I’m here.” a hand touched your shoulder and you nearly broke the window with the force of your recoil. There, standing before you, was a human. He looked like Kibum. He sounded like Kibum. But he couldn’t be Kibum. He couldn’t be your Kibum. At your horrified expression he looked sorrowful, “I know it’s going to sound weird but some local hermit woman, who turned out to be a witch,” he paused to make sure you were listening, you frowned in confusion and disbelief, “Said the only way to save me was to temporarily put me into a fake body, for lack of a better description, to let my real body heal.” he finished, putting a hand on each of your shoulders. His eyes searched yours, “It’s me, Y/N. I promise.” he added, tapping your chin lightly the way he always did when you were in a bad mood. The way Kibum always did. 

You sobbed loudly throwing your arms around him as though your life depended on it. He returned your embrace in earnest, stroking your head in a soothing manner as you wept.  
“It’s nice to be able to hug you properly, Y/N.” you cried harder, gripping his top.  
“I was so scared.” you managed to choke out, “I was so scared I lost you!!” you bawled as you look up at his face once again, still reeling from the understanding that he was alive; he was going to be ok.  
“I know, I was scared too.” he admitted kissing your forehead before holding your face, rubbing his thumbs over your cheeks. “But it’s ok now.”

As the woman had told him, two weeks later and Kibum’s human puppet crumbled to dust and your Kibum flew from the mist and into your arms.  
“See? Good as new.” he beamed, tapping your chin as he saw your lips tremble with the silent sob of relief that wracked you body. He truly was your Kibummie and he was safe and sound in your arms.


End file.
